Hard Drive
Hard Drive '''(formerly known as '''Wolf-Wire) is the main antagonist in the episode Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. He's the proprietor of the arcade who secretly plans to wipe out all of video game kind with his deadly Unplug and turn their land properties into an amusement park and become rich off it. Background Hard Drive was originally a video game character known as Wolf-Wire. A video game villain from the arcade game, ''the Night of the Wirewolf. ''Due to the status, Wolf-Wire never received any attention from the gamers who barely played his game. In fact, he hated the arcade and wished to overtake it. However, one night during a lightning storm, a bolt of lightning struck the arcade cabinet and affected affected all of its surroundings. The bolt of lightning struck Wire and knocked him unconscious. By the time, he woke up, Wolf-Wire developed an evil personality and was now capable of dominating the arcade. By using his electrical pincer claws, Wolf-Wire destroyed every game. Luckily, the game characters survived the electric shock and retreated to Video Game Town. Pooch, the temporary owner of the arcade failed to repair any of the games. All he could find was the salvaged ''Night of the Wirewolf. ''Pooch assumed that the electrical blast killed the virus. Unknown to all, Wolf-Wire survived the destruction of the arcade and has been roaming around Columbia for many years. Sometime in the '80s, Wolf-Wire stumbled upon the arcade and Video Game Town. Realizing that none of his victims were killed in his massacre, Wire decided to finish the job with the video game characters, once and for all. He turned himself into a human figure known as Hard Drive. He tried to claim Flint's land properties by paying him with the money, he made from his inventing but the latter refused. Later on, Hard Drive discovered that nothing can kill a video game character which will make his plan hard to achieve fame and wealth. He created a concoction called the Unplug which can permanently delete a video game character. His first target is Spencer Wolfson with his second being Detective Pooch. Unfortunately for Hard Drive, the Unplug will have an affect on him due to the fact that he's a video game character. Personality Hard Drive is introduced as a reserved but brutal man who casually executes those who either stand in his way or is perceived as guilty. Hard Drive basically acts cruel to everyone he meets, even his minions. He mainly abuses his minions and various video game characters, which is probably motivated by his hatred of video game characters. Hard Drive is shown to be deeply lawful and believes that video game characters are a nuisance to the law. Seeing the video game character's reckless and jovial behavior, Drive knows that they won't take the law seriously. In order to make the video game characters respect the law, he created a concoction called the Unplug. As a result of showing all of video game kind, the Unplug, it made them respect the law, seeing how if they disobey the law, they'll be dipped and killed in the Unplug, as their punishment. One of Hard Drive's villainous traits is his greed. When Hard Drive discovered Harvey Flint's arcade and learned how it's popular it is, the virus figured that working as the arcade proprietor, he'll become wealthy. First, Hard Drive had to eliminate his rival, Harvey Flint. The virus' greed drives him into a murderous state and his way of killing Flint was extremely barbaric, seeing how Hard Drive usually a giant wrecking ball to knock Flint, completely out. Hard Drive hates having to deal with competitors and will go to drastic measures to make sure, he's still top of business and marketing. Hard Drive's dark appearance and nature makes himself an expert in interrogation mostly because of his intimidation. One of Hard Drive's reasons to frame Virtual Matthew for his crimes is because that his former game never received any popularity and he hates those games for ruining his chance of achieving fame. He believes that the famous and wealthy should be executed. Hard Drive is shown to have a cunning personality by luring Virtual Matthew into his clutches, so he can execute him. After being exposed as a video game character, Hard Drive's true persona was revealed. He's a greedy and genocidal maniac who enjoys torturing and then murdering his victims in the most antagonizing way as possible. Physical appearance Hard Drive was first seen as a slender but muscular African-American man who appears to be very tall. In fact, he's taller than all of his enemies. Hard Drive wore a large blue trenchcoat also known as a surgecoat that he uses to hide his video game body. He wears grey gloves to hide his claws and he wears a red bandana to hide his wolf-like ears. After being exposed as a video game character, Hard Drive was a wirewolf like Rusty, Leroy and Psycho. Being a video game character, Hard Drive is able to produce massive amounts of weapons and strength. When he was melted in the Unplug, the only that was left of him was his human clothes and the melted blue pixels of his entire video game body. Powers and Abilities * '''Cyborg Physiology: '''Hard Drive's true appearance wasn't revealed until he fell into the molten lava and survived. He was shown to be a wirewolf. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Hard Drive's superhuman strength wasn't revealed until he was exposed as a video game character as well. Although, he was strong enough to choke Virtual Matthew half to death and to hit his former minions, very hard on the head. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Hard Drive's increased speed wasn't revealed until being exposed as a video game character. * '''Regeneration: '''Being a video game character, Hard Drive is able to regenerate himself from any physical force but when it came to the Unplug, he could regenerate when he was reduced to a puddle. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Hard Drive is by far the most intelligent Wooten villains in history. He made sure that everything would be ready for his plan to destroy video game kind and kill anyone who plans to stop him (mainly Pooch and Virtual Matthew). Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint. Years after escaping the arcade and starting his life as a cruel and merciless murderer. Hard Drive then devised a well devised and evil plan to kill Harvey Flint and then destroy Video Game Town and the arcade by using his newly invented Unplug. Once he murders, Harvey Flint, he'll then use the Unplug to kill Virtual Matthew and then Detective Pooch with his bare hands. After Pooch, Mathew and Virtual Matthew left the arcade for the night, Mr. Flint walked to his car for the night. Harvey then noticed that the sign from his arcade was on the ground. He went to pick it up and by the time, he was done picking it up, a giant wrecking ball came flying towards Harvey Flint and it knocked him out and killed him. Hard Drive then left the scene of the crime and with no eye witnesses watching, Hard Drive was able to get away with it and to make sure the police wouldn't find him, Hard Drive covered his tracks. No one knew about the murder until Matthew went to Cyber Computer Labs to print out something for school. Matthew then saw a crane at the arcade which was next door. He wondered why it was here. He went to the arcade to see what was going. The only thing that Matthew found over there was Mr. Flint's corpse and his body covered in blood. Matthew then alerted the police about the murder. The papers are saying that Virtual Matthew murdered Mr. Flint because after Virtual Matthew learned that Mr. Flint will unplug his game to make room for a new game that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack created, they thought Virtual Matthew did this to Mr. Flint as for revenge for unplugging his game but Virtual Matthew is innocent. Hard Drive was seen as the new boss and owner of the arcade and Video Game Town because without Mr. Flint's will, the arcade and Video Game Town is legally left to Hard Drive thus making the two land properties his. Lock, Stock and Barrel. Hard Drive then decided to talk to Matthew and Rebecca because he automatically accused them for the murder. Detective Pooch showed up and he asked Hard Drive about the murder. Hard Drive told Pooch that Virtual Matthew murdered Mr. Flint and he wanted Pooch, Matthew and Rebecca to find Virtual Matthew so he can kill him. Pooch, Matthew and Rebecca refused to do that job because they didn't want to betray Virtual Matthew. So, Hard Drive got his minions, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho to find Virtual Matthew so he can kill him. Matthew told Hard Drive that there was one flaw in his "hunt," he can't kill a video game character because their indestructible to any physical force. So Hard Drive introduced his newly concoction, the Unplug to kill Virtual Matthew. He tested it on a video game rat and when it came in contact with the Unplug, it started smoking and it started melting very slowly and it was killed. With Hard Drive and the Unplug, Virtual Matthew, the other video game characters, Video Game Town and the arcade is in terrible danger. Hard Drive was seen at Alex's house when Rusty, Leroy and Psycho located Virtual Matthew over there. Pooch, Virtual Matthew, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo were hiding in the basement and they were watching Hard Drive intimidate Alex and his family. Hard Drive then figured out a way to find Virtual Matthew. Hard Drive used his phone to track Virtual. He discovered that Virtual was in the basement and took him out to be executed. Hard Drive attempted to kill Virtual Matthew by dropping him in the Unplug. Matthew then had an idea of how to save Virtual Matthew from being killed. Matthew used a juicer to juice up one of Virtual Matthew's power-ups so he can use the power to make an escape from Hard Drive. Before Hard Drive could drop Virtual into the vat, Pooch uses a slingshot to slingshot the power-up into Virtual's mouth. With the power-up, he's able to escape Hard Drive's clutches. Pooch, Virtual Matthew and the others then made an escape. Hard Drive and his minions tried to stop them from escaping but luckily he failed. After Pooch learned the connection between the murder of Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat's rating going to the roof because ever since the arcade was opened, Harvey Flint has been getting all of the attention which was making the arcade's rating going to the roof but with Flint dead, Cyber Cat's rating rise and with all of the kids going to his computer lab, he'll become rich and famous. Pooch, Virtual Matthew, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo assumed that Cyber Cat was the murderer behind this. Unfortunately, after interrogating Cyber Cat, he revealed himself as the person who blackmailed Matthew and Pooch into doing his dirty work. Before Cyber Cat could spill the beans on Hard Drive's plan, Hard Drive shot and killed Cyber Cat with his gun. With Cyber Cat dead, it made Hard Drive, the true murderer behind this. Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo saw Virtual Matthew's racers fleeing Cyber Computers Lab and making an escape to Video Game Town. After acquiring help from 4 unplugged video game characters named Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny, they went to the alley on Item Street where they found the racers. Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo thought they were going to kill them but the racers said that they were here to protect them from Hard Drive. They revealed Hard Drive as the murderer who killed Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat. After learning the truth, Hard Drive was running out of the alley saying that Pooch and his friends will be dead when he defeats him. Pooch and his friends then made an escape to Video Game Town to see if Hard Drive has Mr. Flint's will because if he does, then Video Game Town and the arcade will be saved if they find out who owns the two land properties. Since Pooch and his friends were riding on a video game bus to find Hard Drive, Hard Drive used a canister of Unplug to destroy the video game bus' tires causing them to crash. The impact of the crash, caused Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca, Robo, the racers, Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny to come flying out of the window of the bus. Alex and Gulo were the only ones who were still in truck. The crash broke Gulo's ankles. Hard Drive then took Pooch and the others to the Chop Shop where Video Game Town and the arcade is located next to it. Hard Drive then revealed his plan to Pooch and the others. His plan was to destroy Video Game Town and the arcade by using the Unplug and after he destroys those two locations, he'll turn them into an amusement park and a real version of the Night of the Wirewolf. And in order to get into both of those locations, people are going have to pay Hard Drive at an expensive price. Virtual Matthew then showed up with Gasket and Bolts to help him rescue Pooch and his friends from Hard Drive but unfortunately Hard Drive tied Virtual Matthew along with Gasket, Bolts, the racers, Pie Fox and his friends. He even tied up his former minions, because with them dead, he can succeed in his plan without any interference. With the Unplug vehicle, he can use the Unplug pressure washer to kill Virtual Matthew and his friends. He can use the other Unplug weapons to destroy Video Game Town and the arcade. To keep Pooch, Mathew, Rebecca and Robo from interfering with his plan, he rigged some lasers to blast at Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo if they cross the blue line. Hard Drive then left the main room to prepare himself for the rest of his plan. While Hard Drive was gone, Matthew destroyed the lasers by using his gymnastic skills. Pooch was about to free Virtual Matthew and his friends but Hard Drive showed up and he was fighting Pooch in an epic battle. Pooch then tried to kill Hard Drive with different types of guns but Hard Drive was impervious to all of those guns. Hard Drive then used his freeze ray to freeze Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo's legs to a conveyor belt that was heading towards the furnace. Luckily, Pooch was able to free himself and his friends by using av heat ray to melt the blocks of ice of their legs. Hard Drive attempted to kill Pooch by punching him into the furnace but Matthew poured magnetic juice on his legs and arms that got them stuck to the conveyor belt and Hard Drive fell into the furnace. Pooch and the others thought that Hard Drive was dead but he was able to survive the fall and the molten lava. Hard Drive was then discovered as a video game character. He grabbed a can of oil to drink so the molten lava could be removed from his body and then he was revealed as the virus from Pooch's former arcade. Being a video game character, Hard Drive is able to produce massive amounts of physical strength. He then throws Matthew, Rebecca and Robo into the Unplug vehicle and then locked the door and destroyed the key. Hard Drive then turned the Unplug pressure washer back on to kill Virtual Matthew and his friends. Hard Drive then decided to finish the job by killing Pooch by using all of his weapons. While Pooch was on the floor, weak, he noticed a hose on the floor. Once Hard Drive got close to Pooch, Pooch grabbed the hose and made a run to the Unplug faucet and connected the hose to it. Pooch then turned the faucet on and Hard Drive was sprayed with the Unplug. Since Hard Drive is a video game character, the Unplug will have an affect on him. Hard Drive was then melted into a puddle of Unplug and the arcade and Video Game Town was saved. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Main antagonists Category:American characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Robots Category:Hybrids Category:Wolves Category:Thieves Category:Wooten Villains